1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shoe construction and particularly to an improved shoe construction especially designed for extraordinary comfort and handsome appearance.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Most commercially available shoes have a basic, well known design. Such shoes typically include a sole made of a relatively thick sheet of leather or other material having a peripheral shape that approximates the outline of the human foot on which the shoe is to be worn. An upper, made of a thinner sheet of leather or other material, is stitched directly to the sole and a relatively thick heel usually made of leather or rubber is attached by tacks or other means to the base of the sole to elevate the heel of the foot on which the shoe is worn relative to the toes.
Among the primary concerns in the design of shoes are comfort and appearance. In the past, attempts have been made to make shoes of the conventional design generally described above more comfortable by using higher, more supple grades of leather materials to make them and by cushioning the sole with various resilient materials.